Of Men and Cases!
by JocelynMcC
Summary: Is Lisbon’s former boss invading Jane’s territory? Unlikely, Lisbon says. Yet, Jane is going to make sure that all of his belongings are marked in time. JISBON
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I wrote another Jisbon story. *yay* Thanks to all those who read and/or reviewed my last two. This one is slightly more original; - at least, I hope so. xxJo_

**Disclaimer: **_All mine!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Title:** Of Men and Cases

**Author:** Jocelyn McC (_aka_ LisbonFan)

**Rating:** T (?)

**Categories:** Flirting, Friendship, Fluff

**Pairing:** Teresa Lisbon & Patrick Jane

**Plot:** _Is Lisbon's former boss invading Jane's territory?_ _Unlikely, Lisbon says. Yet, Jane is going to make sure that all of his belongings are marked in time. _

**Attention: **Not beta-read. If you encounter mistakes, they are all mine. I'll be glad to get rid of them though, so just leave me a note or PM.

**URL:** Also available at _**jisbon **__dot__** freeforums **__dot__** org**__!_

_Do not post anywhere else without the author's permission._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisbon absentmindedly drummed her pencil on her cheek, wondering what she was supposed to do with the case on hand. Robert Evans, special agent and former supervisor of her, had come by this morning and had left a file for her to look through. As she flipped through the pages once more, she still could not see why Robert doubted that it would not go to court. The perpetrator had confessed to the crime and was awaiting his sentence in jail. All the evidence seemed to point towards him. There was no way that guy would leave the jail anytime soon. So this left her right where she stood in the beginning, namely wondering about what she was supposed to do with a certain case on her hands: a special agent asking for help where none was needed.

A small voice in her brain told her that this could simply be an attempt on Robert's side to re-enter her life. However, this could not be since their job-related parting was quite a while ago and their relationship hitherto what one would call almost nonexistent. Still, who could know? Where it not for a certain consultant constantly snooping into her stuff, she would not be fretting over this problem. Yet, he had barged into her room the moment Robert was gone and had interrogated her about the man ever since. Over lunch, he had even wanted to collect bets on when Robert was going to ask her out. Of course, none of her team was so foolish as to bet on their boss's relationship status (with her present that is), but it had put a knowing smile on all of their faces nonetheless. Oh! could she only throttle Patrick Jane.

Eventually, Lisbon let her aching head fall down on her hands and let out a sigh of desperation. There was no way she would find out what to do by glaring at a piece of paper. Would she even want to go out with Robert Evans? Granted, he was quite handsome and not too old since his fortieth birthday was not that long ago. But he was no equal to Patrick Jane. He had neither his boyish charm nor his addicting smile or the ability to crawl under her skin with just one look. Wait a moment! Why was she comparing Robert to Patrick? Was she crazy? Did they put something in her coffee? There was no way her befuddled brain could think of Jane in any way but the please-stay-out-of-trouble-and-stop-irritating-me way.

"Knock, knock."

"Not now." Lisbon moaned, but sat up again despite of herself. "What do you want, Jane?"

"I was not aware that napping was okay with your work ethic so I thought I'd check before you fell asleep."

"Why thank you!" Lisbon answered, sarcasm dripping from every word. "I was just resting my head for a moment."

"If you say so."

Lisbon glared at him from under her lashes and secretly tried to put away the file she had been resting (!) on.

"Ah!" Jane said knowingly. "This must be the mysterious case which your admirer seems to have trouble solving."

"He solved the case. He just wanted me to check whether the evidence he found was strong enough."

Jane raised one disbelieving brow; "Sure."

"Would that be all?"

"No."

"…"

"Do you think he'll ask you out?"

"No, he won't."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because we haven't seen each other in ages."

"That argument won't hold water. Tell me, why?"

"Because he was my mentor, - my boss. It would be weird, embarrassing even."

"So what? You're my boss, too. Doesn't mean it could keep me from asking you out."

Lisbon didn't quite know if she had heard correctly. Did he just say what she thought he said? "Well, since your asking me out is not currently an issue, I think we'd best focus on another topic of conversation."

"So let's make it an issue." Jane put in quickly. "Want to go out with me?"

There was no way Jane would ask her out. Not when they were in the office, door ajar, people around. You get my meaning. Lisbon tried to recover her inner balance and was just about to put Jane in his place, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robert standing outside of her bureau, wearing a somewhat dumbstruck expression.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Lisbon managed to rasp out. "No, not at all. Jane was just leaving. Do come in."

Robert curtly nodded at Jane and stepped into her bureau. He took a seat opposite to her and waited for Jane to leave. The consultant, in turn, observed him for a moment in his usual assessing way and then threw Lisbon a charming smile. And just before he stepped outside, he turned around and advised her to wear the emerald-green blouse she had worn the day before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisbon fumed inside, but she did not want to let on about it. The man was a nuisance. Where it not for the door and wall that separated them, she would have sent him one of her killer glares and right into heaven. Make that hell. He was sure to end up in hell for making her life a living one. That bastard!

"I'm sorry for that. Jane can be-", she tried to find the right words, "-slightly creepy from time to time. Don't bother about it."

"Alright." Robert said light-heartedly, a small smile playing around his lips. "I came to bring you the right file. It must have gotten mixed up with the one we just closed."

"Oh! I started wondering how I could help you out with the other one." Lisbon took the offered file and exchanged it for the one she had been given this morning. "I'll take a look at it ASAP."

"No hurry, it's not urgent. Just won't stop bothering me."

Lisbon threw a look at the file and put it on top of the stack of files resting on her desk. "I appreciate you asking me for help. I'll do what I can."

"I know."

Lisbon expected him to stand up and leave, but he did not such thing. There were a few thoughts running in her head right then, but one thought dominated over all others. It was a wish more than a thought and it read: dear God, please do NOT let him ask me out. She cleared her throat and thought of a thing to do. The silence that settled over her office became unbearably crushing.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thanks. I have to go in a jiffy. We're off to a stakeout."

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you."

"Yep. Maybe, we could do that again. In a less formal setting that is. "

Lisbon heard something clatter outside. She had some suspicion as to what, or better who, was the cause of the resulting commotion outside, but would not do its originator the favour to let it discomfit her. "I'm sure that's nothing."

Robert looked slightly uneasy, smelling the rat that was Patrick Jane.

"Of course, we can meet up. It'd be great for old times' sake. Maybe you could bring the whole gang."

"Yeah. Alright. I'll give you a ring about it."

"Great!" Lisbon sounded more cheerful than the occasion granted, but then Robert did not know how glad she was to be rid of him and this awkward situation. She counted to ten before she, too, stepped out of her office. Yet, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see there.

Agents Cho, Rigsby and VanPelt had juicy stains on their clothes; the only one with clean clothes was Jane. The dabbing and wailing of Rigsby was probably the fiercest and loudest. VanPelt tried to clean her shirt and that of Rigsby simultaneously, while Cho was occupied with counting banknotes. Jane, on the other hand, was mopping the floor and put in once again how very sorry he was. Of course, no one believed him for even a second.

When their eyes finally fell on Lisbon, whose eyebrow was arched in that cute and slightly intimidating manner of hers, they quickly dispersed in different directions as if nothing had happened. A couple of nods and greetings met her and that was it. Yet the man responsible for all the humbug still stood there leaning on the mop, giving her a look that said I-told-you-so. He let his gaze trail down her body and as it crawled up again, he gave her one of his sweet grins and said:

"I rest my case."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_xxJo_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Here's the asked for continuation. I hope you'll like it. :)_

**A/N II:** _Thanks also go to my new beta-reader, Jennifer. Kudos to you!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Lisbon entered the bureau the following morning, she did not expect a certain blond consultant to be sitting in her chair, flickering through the file she had been given by Robert the day before. Deciding not to show him how irked she was by his behaviour, she simply put down her briefcase and went in search of some coffee. Having obtained one, she returned and briskly ordered Jane out of her office. There went her resolution to remain calm!

A few minutes later, a knock resounded of her door. Although she had no doubt as to the identity of the person knocking, she glanced up questioningly and could see Jane waving at her through the blinds. Grimacing at his cheerful appearance, she gave him a small nod and watched him enter.

"Is there something you want?" Lisbon asked icily, letting him know that she would not simply overlook his intrusion into her private affairs.

"Aren't we in a happy mood today?"

"Aren't we a pain in the ass?"

Jane's smile faltered for a moment. "Aw! Now don't be angry at me for having read that file. It's not as if I'm not authorized to. You may not grant me my own shining badge, but I'm still part of the CBI."

"It's not a question of authorization. It's a question of entitlement. And I didn't entitle you to read it. Full stop."

"Yet, since I've read it, don't you want to know what I've found out?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

A short silence followed and Lisbon successfully evaded Jane's pointed stares.

"I don't like Robert." Jane stated, eventually, clearly trying to get his boss's attention.

"You don't know Robert."

Jane arched his brow and Lisbon had the sinking feeling that, in the next second, he would throw all of her former boss's innermost secrets right into her face. Showing her that he had more knowledge of Robert than she had gained in the full five years she had worked under him. However, he did no such thing. He simply continued to look at her and waited, baiting Lisbon to satisfy her curiosity.

"Alright," Lisbon gave in, "if I let you tell me what you've found out, will you let the matter rest?"

"If that is what you want."

"It is. Now shoot!"

"I think Evans has got it all wrong."

"Oh wonders!" Lisbon muttered under her breath. Yet, Jane ignored her more or less.

"He believes the husband to be the murderer, overlooking the fact that his wife gave him an alibi and that she – most probably – wasn't at home at all, as she said she was. So she actually can't be giving him an alibi in the first place. Yet, she is doing so, because her husband believed her to be home. He couldn't have known that it was only him who took the sleeping pills and not her; thus, giving her the chance and scapegoat to kill her beau."

He finished with his usual _tada!_-face and waited to be patted verbally. Of course, Lisbon did not fail to disappoint and for a second, a flicker of awe crossed her features. She leaned back in her seat and let it all sink in. It was possible, she told herself. However, in order to prove his theory, they would need to supply further evidence. A joint interview with the married couple would be beneficial as well as the locating of the wife's cell phone on the night of the murder.

"That's a daring assumption," she started, "but I'll forward it and see what Robert has to say about it."

"Good."

"I won't accept your snooping into my stuff the next time." She had to tell him. It was not something she took lightly.

"Sure."

"I mean it, Jane. Certain boundaries between us must remain." – It was better for the both of them, she convinced herself. She cannot let him too close, after all. He was already tearing down the walls it had taking her years to build. And she would not place a wrecking ball at his disposal without a struggle.

"Lisbon, boundaries won't keep me away. They'll only make me come back for more."

There was nothing she could say to Jane that would have made him see reason. So she let him go. A feeling of dread settled into her stomach and she took a deep breath, trying to shake it off. If Jane continued to shower her with attention, she would be caught in a weak moment and things would change forever. He would know her inside and out. And that scared her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days passed and Lisbon, who had forwarded Jane's information, did not receive any news on Robert's case. On the fourth day, however, a thank-you card arrived. Jane was right. The wife had confessed and the husband was declared innocent of all charges. Yet, that was not all. A small post-it note was put in the card as well. On it was the information for a get-together with her former colleagues. Initially pleased, she frowned when she read that it was to take place at Robert's place.

For two days she mulled over the invitation. Should she accept? It would seem ungrateful of her if she did not. Yet, she did not want to send the wrong message. And just when she had decided against it, Jane's constant teasing about "Robert – The Admirer" got the better of her. She decided to accept just to spite her consultant. The man could rattle her cage like no other.

"So you're going to go?"

"I can't see why this is of so much interest to you, but: yes, I am." This was not a hundred percent true. She did have an inkling of why it seemed to bother him so much.

Jane was silent for a moment. He searched her face for a sign of amusement, but apparently did not find what he was looking for. –"Will you take me with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm sure you can bring someone along to that little get-together of yours?"

Lisbon opened and closed her mouth, not sure of what to answer. Granted, people often brought colleagues or girlfriends to a good grill-party and the same was true of cops. But to bring Jane had never entered her mind. Why was he so keen on spending his free time with her anyways?

"You know, for someone so desperately trying to set me up with another, this is a strange kind of idea."

"I'm not "desperately" trying to set you up with another. And – acknowledging the fact that you're just trying to change the subject – my presence at your side can be of advantage to you."

"Is that so?"

"Of course, with my help you can fend off any untoward advances and/or make those jealous of whom advances would be most welcome."

Lisbon unsuccessfully tried to suppress a grin. "You imply that I can't take care of myself."

"My dear Lisbon, I'm merely offering my services as a friend. Now, will you take them up or not?"

Did she want him at her side? Hell, yes! Could she trust him? She did not know. When he looked at her as he did right now, so sweet and carefree, she had a hard time of denying him any wish. And it was not that she did not want him to tag along. Indeed, the prospect of Jane's company made the get-together appear much more promising than it had just a few minutes ago. It was a tricky choice.

In the end, Lisbon grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door, leaving a waiting Jane behind. Before she exited, she turned around though, meeting his eyes, and said, "I'll think about it."

Jane waited until she was out of sight and then punched the air, silently shouting 'yes'. Two to nil for Patrick Jane. Robert Evans stood no chance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Thanks for reading. More to come soon!_

_xxJo_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate every single one of them._

**A/N II:** _I'm really sorry this took so long. It's just that I was snowed under with work these past couple of days. Still makes me wonder how I found the time to breathe. Anyways, enjoy. I should think that you'll like this one. *g*_

**A/N III:** _The finale was grand!_

_Beta-read, but I made some (minor) last minute additions so sue __me__ for mistakes._

_Jennifer, you're the best! :)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day that the grill-party should take place arrived soon and Lisbon finally gave Jane the official okay to accompany her there. From his reaction to this bit of news, Lisbon deduced that he had had no doubt about being granted his wish anyway. At least – so she told herself – she had talked him out of his driving her there. They would meet in front of her apartment and Lisbon would drive them herself. Jane had whined about it, pointing out that his car had much more comfortable backseats than hers, but she had just told him to can it.

Although it was not an official date, or a date at all for that matter, Lisbon felt quite nervous about the outing. She did not deny the attraction she felt for Jane. She knew it would be unhealthy to do so. Yet, there were numerous reasons why she should be cautious about getting involved with that particular member of her team. And only one of those was his personal vendetta against Red John.

Sighing, Lisbon shut off the lights in her bureau. It would not do to think overtly much about something she had little control over. She knew that once her heart had reached a decision, there was preciously little she could do put follow its lead. This was, after all, what made her such a great cop.

Determinedly, she went into the bullpen and bade her team farewell. When no one was surprised at her early departure, she felt her eyes drawn to Jane. Did he leak any information about their non-date? He better not have! Glaring at him, she stormed off before she did something she might regret later. Yet, Jane followed her suit, managing to squeeze into the car of the elevator just before it closed its doors.

"Feeling alright?"

"Sure."

"You're a little pale, but I guess that's just the anticipation of my company."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him, refusing to feed his vanity. She even managed to not betray the slightest hint of a smile.

Jane observed her for a moment. Then he leaned closer and brought one of his hands up. He brushed it over her forehead and felt its cool, soft surface before she managed to leap backwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Just eliminating all excuses you might come up with before I pick you up."

"Funny!" Lisbon answered, having only thought about claiming illness for the blink of an eye.

The doors of the elevator opened and Jane let her exit first. They silently logged themselves out of the system and said their goodbyes to the janitor. It was all quite innocent – Lisbon told herself; just two co-workers leaving at the same time. And what if Jane told her team about where she was going tonight and with whom. It's not as if they could truly think her smitten with Jane. They probably thought that he had pestered her so long about coming along until he got his will. No panic!

Taking a deep sigh, Lisbon reached out to open the door that lead to the parking lot. Just before she grabbed the handle though, she was bested to it by Jane. He pushed the door open for her and waited until she had walked through before stepping out of the building as well. Lisbon scowled and threw Jane a dirty glare. Why did he insist on embarrassing her? Even through the dingy glass door, she could see the janitor suppressing a grin and winking at her. Was her consultant trying to tattoo a 'went out with Patrick Jane' on her brow?

"You're paranoid."

"What?" Lisbon growled, snapping out of her thoughts.

"No one knows that we're going out tonight. Your secret's safe with me."

"…"

"Of course, if you continue to act so strangely around me, someone might begin to suspect that something _is_ going on."

"I'm not acting strange and I'm _not_ paranoid."

"Oh, please!"

"Just leave it, would you."

Jane smiled satisfactorily. "For now, I will."

Lisbon huffed and watched him climb into his car. The damned man had to always have the last word. Only later she realized that she did not contradict Jane when he had pointed out that they were going out together, which – of course – they were not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, Lisbon stood in a towel in her bedroom, facing the suddenly endless depths of her wardrobe. She had considered wearing the emerald-green blouse that had taken Jane's fancy, but decided against it. While she may (!) want to impress Jane, she did not want to impress Robert. She was still quite shocked by the possibility of a courtship from that direction. It was not that she did not like Robert. She did. But she had never seen in him more than a mentor. And she did not know whether she could handle the situation with the sensitivity that it needed.

Therefore, she eventually chose an outfit that was casual and less flattering than the one she would wear to an actual date. The only difference Jane would be able to observe in her appearance was the slightly more daring make-up and the high-heels she wore to her trousers. Lisbon completed her outfit with the cross she always put on and was ready for Jane when the doorbell rang.

She grabbed her jacket and quickly made it to her door. She dearly hoped that she could hinder Jane from getting the opportunity to examine her apartment. No doubt, he would draw endless conclusions and share them with her in an inopportune moment.

She opened the door a slit to check whether her caller was indeed Jane and then quickly dashed outside. When she made a move to close the door behind her, something red caught her attention. Her eyebrows furrowed questioningly at the sight that greeted her.

"A rose?" The door shut behind her on its own accord.

Jane smiled his adoring smile and pushed the flower in her direction. Lisbon tried to fight the faint pink blush that overspread her cheeks and took the proffered gift.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

They were lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds afterwards. It had been a very long time since Lisbon had gotten a flower by one of her dates. Not that Jane was her date.

Eventually, Jane motioned for them to get going and Lisbon took out her car key.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Absolutely."

"Just asking."

Lisbon threw him a funny look and, having arrived at the parking lot, unlocked her car. When Jane did not leave her side and intended, once more, to open the door for her, Lisbon quickly shut it again.

"Would you stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Doing this," Lisbon motioned between them and the car door.

Jane held his hands up and grinned unabashedly at her discomfiture.

"And stop grinning as if you knew something I did not."

"Now that would give me a hard time."

Lisbon scowled even fiercer at him and made a move to punch him in the side. Yet, Jane had seen what she was about to do and quickly caught her arm. Lisbon pulled at her hand and when she could not free it of his grasp, tried to use her other hand at the task. Nothing helped. Jane had her in a deadlock and she would not get free unless he let go of his own will or she forced him to.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Say please!"

"I'm serious. Let me go!" Lisbon gave him a powerful shove to back up her demand, but Jane just laughed out loud at her antics, frustrating her more and more.

"If you don't let me go this instant, I swear I will hurt you – friend or no friend."

"Tsk-tsk! Where are your manners?"

"Fine!"

Lisbon lifted one of her high-heeled feet and forcefully brought it down on Jane's right shoe. Jane yelled out in pain, starting to hop on his uninjured leg. However, his hold on her was still strong and so they stumbled towards her car, trying not to fall.

Once they had regained their equilibrium, the phrase 'to be stuck between a rock and a hard place' got an entire new meaning for Lisbon. Jane was still panting in pain, crushing her against the cool metal of her car door and leaving her staring at his heaving chest. Lisbon knew she should not be thinking about how good he smelled and how right it felt to feel him this close to her – at least, not in this particular situation – but she could not help herself. Jane had apparently similar thoughts for his gaze was fixed on her; his eyes, dark and prodding, and the aching foot all but forgotten. His hold of her weakened and started to feel more like a caress than a firm grip.

Seconds ticked by and neither moved. Everything around them seemed to stand still. Lisbon only felt the wind ruffling her hair and the heat where Jane's hand touched her bare skin. It was now merely the faintest of touches, yet promising a lot in the way of tenderness. She shivered at that thought and, in response, Jane shifted his gaze to her lips, leaning closer.

Suddenly, a raspy voice appeared behind them and an elderly woman – who turned out to be one of Lisbon's neighbours – poked Jane's back with her walking stick. The woman glanced worriedly at Lisbon.

"Everything alright, my dear?"

Jane immediately let go of her and righted his clothes; as did Lisbon.

"Yes, thank you."

The woman looked unconvinced and Lisbon added, "We were just joking around, no worries; (…) but thanks for your concern."

This seemed to satisfy the woman's curiosity for she resumed her slow journey to wherever it was that she was going. She left two clearly unsettled CBI agents behind.

Gradually, the various sounds of the environment came back to Lisbon. There was the chirping of the birds, the last sunbeams painting luminous colours on the concrete, and there was the man she had almost kissed, standing next to her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Lisbon tried to clear her head, but was unable to. She made a shaky move towards the car and, this time, did not object when Jane helped her with getting into it. He must have sensed her unsteadiness. Their eyes crossed and Jane seemed about to say something, but stopped. Instead, he pressed her hand in a gesture that seemed to express that everything was okay between them and then made his way to the passenger's side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Don't you love how Jane always opens doors for Lisbon? Well, I do. *swoon* xxJo_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _I'm really sorry for the delay._ :( _Ever since I've heard of Agent Bosco, I've felt that my story has become superfluous. _

_This is dedicated to .x.x. Cordelia .x.x.__ because she left such a nice review, asking me to UD!_

_Thanks go to Jennifer (PhoenixWytch), my lovely beta and expert on American English!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisbon steered the car through the evening traffic, her eyes fixed on the street. Although she did not look at the man sitting next to her, she was painfully aware of Jane. Only minutes ago, she had been close to kissing him and the fact of which still gave her goose bumps. Had she not told herself that he was off limits? When had she become so weak so as not to heed her own advice? Pulling up into Robert's driveway, she told herself once more that, under no circumstances, could she let on that she carried the slightest of crushes on him.

Without waiting for Jane to make it to her door, she exited and walked up to the front garden, a disgruntled Jane following in her tow. Lisbon rang the bell twice and watched as Jane stepped aside to look through one of the windows, probably trying to find something to analyze. The door opened moments later and Lisbon's former boss appeared in the doorway. It only took him seconds before he had identified the caller and it took even less time before he bestowed her with one of his brightest smiles.

Robert greeted her and gave her a hug. Something he had never done before, but which Lisbon refused to feel embarrassed about. It was a friendly hug, even if it lasted slightly longer than propriety demanded, but then Jane quickly drew Robert's attention to himself, harrumphing as if he had swallowed a canary.

"Mr. Jane, what a surprise."

Lisbon caught Robert's bewildered expression once he had gotten aware of her escort, yet before she could explain the situation, Jane stepped forward and extended his hand.

"I hope a pleasant one."

"Sure, of course." Robert replied after only a short moment of hesitation, shaking the proffered hand. "Come inside and have a drink. The others have already arrived."

"I hope it's not a problem that I brought Jane?"

"No, of course it's not. I'm just surprised that you are … this close."

"Oh, we are not. He just came as a friend."

"Great!" – "I mean, it's great that you brought him along. The more, the merrier."

Robert led them inside the house and offered them something to drink before introducing them to the others, who stood around the grill in the backyard. A myriad of greetings and hugs (and glances at her consultant) followed before everyone returned to their assigned tasks.

As they were the last ones to come, the food was soon ready and the next two hours were spent chatting and eating. Both, Lisbon and Jane, enjoyed themselves immensely. The hustle and bustle kept all thoughts of romance at bay and it was only when the first guests were leaving again, that they, once again, became aware of the tension that was thickening the air between them.

"Do you want another beer?"

Lisbon looked over at Jane and was met by a pair of eyes trained on her. She raised one eyebrow and spoke swiftly, "Trying to get your driver drunk, Jane?"

"I could drive."

True, Lisbon thought, but could not bring herself to let loose. "I'm good, thanks."

…

…

"You sure?"

"Jane."

"Jane?"

Both 'Jane's' were spoken at the same time, yet the one coming from Robert took them both by surprise. He had come up to them during their conversation without either of them noticing and had put a hand on Lisbon's shoulder. He stood behind her and threw Jane a somewhat challenging look.

"I hope you don't mind me stealing Teresa for a moment."

_Not mind!_ Jane thought. _The hell he did. _

"Actually," he began to reply, shooting Robert's hand a poisonous glare, "Lisbon and I were just planning to take our leaves."

"Already?" Robert looked surprised (as did Teresa for that matter).

"I-" Lisbon put in, but was cut off by Jane.

"-Yes, we're really sorry, but we've got plans for tomorrow that require us to be up early."

"I see," Robert stated, losing his smile and moving his focus onto Lisbon. "Would it be too much to ask for five minutes of your time before you leave?"

"Sure!" Lisbon replied quickly, shooting Jane a look that kept him silent. "Not a problem; I'll be with you in a second."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

Lisbon nodded and waited until Robert was out of their hearing. She, then, kicked Jane under the table and shot him one of her killer glares.

"We're leaving?"

Jane rubbed his shin, the pain having ripped him out of the dark thoughts he had been nourishing the past sixty seconds.

"Yes." Jane spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I can't remember discussing this scheme or any other plans of mine."

"Lisbon lets not argue. It's late and I know you didn't plan on staying for long. Our leaving now is as good as our leaving at any other time."

By now, there was no doubt left in Lisbon's mind that Jane had been jealous. He had followed his instincts and that had shown in his face; –the fact of which somewhat mollified Lisbon and she decided to let him get away with patronizing her. "I'm not going to argue."

Jane heaved a sigh and stood up.

"But don't do something like this again."

Jane put up his hands in mock gesture of submission.

Lisbon shook her head at him and murmured an ironic "Yeah, yeah."

"I'll say my good-byes and will await the mademoiselle in the car," Jane informed her cheerily. "If you're not with me by ten, I'm going to come get you."

Lisbon grabbed her leather jacket and put it on, telling herself that the shudder that crawled down her spine stemmed from the cold and not from Jane's words. She went inside and found Robert in the kitchen, nursing a beer and looking contemplative.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Robert put away the bottle and regarded Lisbon for a few moments. He thought that she looked beautiful in the dimly lit room with the moon shining inside through the window. Taking a few steps towards her, he put his bottle of beer down and took one of her hands in his.

"Tess, I know we haven't kept in touch after your promotion, but you need to know that I've never stopped thinking about you, remembering the times when you were with us, with me."

"I-"

"-No, please, let me say this while I have the guts."

Lisbon nodded, feeling slightly vulnerable.

"There's something I need to tell you. I-, you know that I never was much of a family man," Robert waited for her to nod, then continued, "yet, in the last months, the wish to settle down just would not go away. I fought it, but it stayed. So I let myself indulge in the kinds of fantasies that one has: white picket fence, kids, … wife."

"Robert-"

"-Teresa, I know, I-"

"-Robert, please."

He let her hand go and took a step back.

Lisbon bit her lip. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. You're not," he let the sentence fade.

"Yeah."

Robert let out a nervous laugh.

"But we're still friends," she stated questioningly.

"Sure, of course."

Lisbon smiled stiffly and extended her arms, inviting Robert to hug her, which he did. He even burrowed his head into her hair and let out a sigh of relief. They stood so for a while, taking strength from each other. Eventually, Robert chuckled and pulled back.

"I don't know what I'd have done had you said 'yes'."

Lisbon chuckled, too. She leaned back slightly and rolled her eyes. "Ever so charming."

"Just promise me that you won't make it too easy for Jane."

"Jane?" Lisbon asked trying to sound innocent even though the sudden blush that had crept up her cheeks gave her away instantly.

Robert chuckled again and softly punched her chin. "Still can't fool me."

Lisbon waved her hand in dismissal and moved towards the door, leaving Robert behind. She slowly turned the door knob and willed herself to not look back. When she took the last steps towards her car, she spotted Jane behind the wheel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** _So, what do you think? Will Lisbon let Jane drive? Wishes? Suggestions?_

_Thanks for reading! :)_

_xxJo_

_PS: 'Red Badge' was absolutely the best episode as of yet. I loved it!_


End file.
